fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cheeseria To Go!
Papa's Cheeseria To Go! is the 11th To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on August 20, 2019. The game was released on October 24, 2019, one day earlier than originally planned. Mesa, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019, made her debut in this game. Game Features *Hands-on sandwich shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new gameplay features designed for touchscreens *Multi-task between building, grilling, and preparing fries *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *124 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 125 ingredients to unlock Previews *'08/20/19': Coming Soon: Papa’s Cheeseria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13092 *'08/28/19': Sneak Peek: Toastwood http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13142 *'09/04/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13166 *'09/11/19': Sneak Peek: New Customer!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13215 *'09/18/19': Sneak Peek: The Grill Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13255 *'09/19/19': Mesa wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13265 *'09/25/19': Sneak Peek: Mesa Joins the Ranks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13295 *'10/02/19': Sneak Peek: The Fry Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13321 *'10/09/19': Sneak Peek: Holiday Fry Toppings! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13346 *'10/16/19': Sneak Peek: Launch Date!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13362 *'10/25/19': Out Now: Papa's Cheeseria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13380 Workers *Rudy *Scarlett *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Grill Station *Fry Station Customers *Sasha (Tutorial) *Roy (After Tutorial) *Connor (Random) *Ivy (Random) *Kenji (Random) *Rita (Random) *Amy (Random) *Cooper (Random) *Ripley (Time) *Skip (Time) *Mesa (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Fernanda (Time) *Janana (Time) *Bruna Romano (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Moe (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Wylan B (Time) *Tohru (Time) *Brody (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Koilee (Time) *Mandi (Time) *Yui (Time) *Akari (Time) *Boopsy & Bill (Time) *Bertha (Time) *James (Time) *Mousse (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Clover (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Whippa (Time) *Mr. Bombolony (Time) *Perri (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Nick (Time) *Nye (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Elle (Time) *Utah (Time) *Cameo (Time) *Julep (Time) *Zoe (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Tony (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Sprinks the Clown (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Ember (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Liezel (Rank 4) *Chuck (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) *Franco (Rank 7) *Peggy (Rank 8) *Timm (Rank 9) *Clair (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) *Hacky Zak (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Trishna (Rank 14) *LePete (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Lisa (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Matt (Rank 20) *Allan (Rank 21) *Olga (Rank 22) *Carlo Romano (Rank 23) *Hope (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Captain Cori (Rank 26) *Wally (Rank 27) *Robby (Rank 28) *Indigo (Rank 29) *Drakson (Rank 30) *Willow (Rank 31) *Mitch (Rank 32) *Gremmie (Rank 33) *Ninjoy (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Big Pauly (Rank 37) *Mary (Rank 38) *Austin (Rank 39) *Edna (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Cecilia (Rank 42) *Georgito (Rank 43) *Crystal (Rank 44) *Kingsley (Rank 45) *Xandra (Rank 46) *Professor Fitz (Rank 47) *Prudence (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Hugo (Rank 50) *Greg (Rank 51) *Sue (Rank 52) *Foodini (Rank 53) *Yippy (Rank 54) *Cherissa (Rank 55) *Mindy (Rank 56) *Steven (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Emmlette (Rank 59) *Kasey O (Rank 60) *Little Edoardo (Rank 61) *Penny (Rank 62) *Olivia (Rank 63) *Cletus (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Rhonda (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Radlynn (Wednesday) *Chester (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Mesa *Drakson *Kasey O Holidays *Cinco de Mayo (May) (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 6) (Favored by Clair, Ivy, Franco, Kenji, Maggie, Peggy, Ripley, Skip, and Timm) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 11) (Favored by Alberto, Chuck, Fernanda, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, LePete, Mesa, Nevada, and Trishna) *Starlight BBQ (July) (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 16) (Favored by Boomer, Bruna Romano, Ember, Janana, Lisa, Marty, Matt, Rico, Roy, and Wendy) *Portallini Feast (August) (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 21) (Favored by Allan, Carlo Romano, Connor, Cooper, Deano, Doan, Duke Gotcha, Hope, Moe, and Olga) *Pirate Bash (September) (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 26) (Favored by Brody, Captain Cori, Drakson, Indigo, Johnny, Robby, Tohru, Wally, Whiff, and Wylan B) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) (Favored by Akari, Boopsy & Bill, Gremmie, Koilee, Mandi, Mitch, Ninjoy, Sarge Fan, Willow, and Yui) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 36) (Favored by Austin, Bertha, Big Pauly, Edna, James, Mary, Mousse, Pinch Hitwell, Sienna, and Taylor) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 41) (Favored by Mr. Bombolony, Cecilia, Clover, Crystal, Georgito, Kingsley, Mayor Mallow, Santa, Skyler, and Whippa) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) (Favored by Hugo, Iggy, Kayla, Liezel, Nick, Nye, Perri, Professor Fitz, Prudence, Sasha and Xandra) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 51) (Favored by Amy, Cherissa, Elle, Foodini, Greg, Rita, Scooter, Sue, Utah, and Yippy) *Holi (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 56) (Favored by Cameo, Emmlette, Gino Romano, Julep, Kasey O, Mindy, Shannon, Steven, and Zoe) *Easter (April) (Favored by Cletus, Little Edoardo, Olivia, Papa Louie, Penny, Tony, Sprinks the Clown, Vincent, and Vicky) Minigames *Sundae Shot (Sunday) *Fashion Flambé (Monday) *Spin N' Sauce (Tuesday) *Slider Escape (Wednesday) *Pizza Pachinko (Thursday) *Strike Out! (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Ingredients Breads *White Bread (Start) *Wheat Bread (Start) *Sourdough Bread (Start) *Marble Rye Bread (Start) *Multigrain Bread (Start) *Flatbread (Start) *Rosemary Focaccia (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 3) *Pumpernickel (Unlocked with LePete at Rank 15) *Ciabatta (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 24) *Three Cheese Bread (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 44) *Pretzel Bread (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 53) Cheeses *American Cheese (Start) *Swiss Cheese (Start) *Pepperjack Cheese (Start) *Shredded Cheddar (Start) *Shredded Mozzarella (Start) *Marble Colby Cheese (Start) *Aged Gouda (Unlocked with Liezel at Rank 4) *Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 19) *Asiago Cheese (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 25) *Havarti Cheese (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 40) *Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 59) Toppings Bold for toppings also used in the fry station *Sliced Ham (Start) *Sliced Turkey (Start) *Shredded Lettuce (Start) *Diced Tomatoes (Start) *Bacon (Start) *Grilled Chicken (Unlocked with Doan at Day 2) *'Jalapeños' (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 8) *Fajita Peppers (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 10) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) *Sauteed Onions (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 20) *Sliced Salami (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 23) *Fried Egg (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 28) *Philly Steak (Unlocked with Drakson at Rank 30) *Lobster Chunks (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 33) *Corned Beef (Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 43) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 45) *Deep-Fried Pickles (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 48) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 58) *Olives (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 63) Sauces Bold for sauces also used in the fry station *'Ketchup' (Start) *Mustard (Start) *'Ranch' (Start) *Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 2) *'BBQ Sauce' (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 5) *Southwest Sauce (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 9) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 35) *'Awesome Sauce' (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 39) *Honey Mustard (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 50) *Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 64) Fries *French Fries (Start) *Curly Fries (Start) *Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 14) *Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 38) *Crinkle Cut Fries (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 54) Fry Toppings *Ketchup (Start) *Ranch (Start) *Cheddar Topping (Start) *Bacobites (Start) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 5) *Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 18) *Rosemary (Unlocked with Indigo at Rank 29) *Sour Cream (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 34) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 39) *Chives (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 49) *Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 55) *Fry Seasoning (Unlocked with Kasey O at Rank 60) *Poutine (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This is the first To Go! gameria to feature a button that removes all of the furniture or posters at once. *This and Papa's Cheeseria are both the 11th games of their type. **They are the second pair of games to do this after Papa's Donuteria and Papa's Donuteria To Go!. *This is the first To Go! game to have Portallini Feast in the holiday lineup. *This is the first game to implement the option to not serve specials. *This is the first game where Wylan B does not favor Easter, even though it’s in the game. *This is the first game where Boomer doesn’t have a Style H. *This is the first game where Julep favors neither St. Paddy's Day or Christmas. *Most customers during Halloween wear costumes: **Ninjoy is dressed as an oni samurai. **Gremmie is dressed as a banshee. **Koilee, Akari, Sarge Fan, Mitch, Willow and the Closers retain the same costumes as before. *There are no new standard ingredients that weren't in the desktop version. *Sprinks the Clown can be your last customer when using a special quickly Gallery PCTGcomingsoon_blog.jpg PCTGannounce_small.jpg A12A09F0-70E3-49D4-8DD6-CBA70F2A6891.jpeg Toastwood Cheeseria To Go.jpg Cheeseria To Go lobby.jpg Sneakpeek 082819.jpg build_01 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg build_02 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg build_03 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg build_041 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg build_05 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg build_06 (Cheeseria To Go!).jpg sneakpeek_090419 (Cheeseria To Go - build station).jpg Drakson Blog.png CTG New Customer Sneak Peek.JPG grill_01_Cheeseria_To_Go!.jpg grill_cut_Cheeseria_To_Go!.gif sneakpeek_091819.jpg blog_mesa_sm_Cheeseria_To_Go!.png sneakpeek_092519.jpg fry_02_Cheeseria_To_Go.jpg fry_01_Cheeseria_To_Go.jpg sneakpeek_100119.jpg fryholiday_sm_Cheeseria_To_Go.jpg sneakpeek_100919.jpg Cheeseriatogo_screenshot_togo_01a.jpg Cheeseriatogo_screenshot_togo_02a.jpg Cheeseriatogo_screenshot_togo_03a.jpg Cheeseriatogo_screenshot_togo_04a.jpg Cheeseriatogo_skyscraper.jpg Cheeseriatogo_webpage_icon.jpg Cheeseriatogo_top_banner.jpg Cheeseria To Go! Launch Date.jpeg sneakpeek_101619.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 8 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 7 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 6 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 5 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 4 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 3 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 2 Days Left.jpg Cheeseria To Go - 1 Day Left.jpg Cheeseria is Here!.jpg FA3B1F79-A2F3-4FB1-AC5D-458C8E2D1AB2.png|Perfect with Roy 237828F3-DA8E-4899-9959-FB15CD607653.png|Cheesy Lover web_promo_banner_cheeseriaTG.jpg Screenshot_2019-10-25-18-12-33.png|Perceft with Kenji Screen Shot 2019-10-26 at 6.56.13 am.png 11DFE514-5036-4B02-A906-4F3F0E9760BB.png|Waffling Wendy 28E9546F-04C2-46F8-B70A-4AFC6127D37F.png|Marbled Marty 8A095269-5A50-429F-8BF9-959A822166B7.png|Hacky Hamwich 519B338E-35D5-4D59-AE61-F87ED2D011BB.png|Kickin’ With Kenji 0248E1B1-6CAE-4C8B-B476-2EE04F95069A.png|Peggy Pepper 3EB559A4-A49D-40FC-8FD9-42AAAED109D0.png|Seafood Special BC8052C0-A33F-48F7-98DB-A0A5954FAEF4.png|PumperChuck es: Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2019 Games Category:Games With Holidays